


Litmus Test

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, inconvenient unexpected prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: During a discussion on the Inception Slack, I got broadsided by an unexpected prompt...Dammit, dei, I'm trying to work on stuff here! Stop throwing phrases like 'litmus test' around carelessly like that!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Litmus Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



Arthur always knows Eames in a dream, no matter what forgery he’s wearing. No one knows how he does it, even Eames, and because Arthur refuses to say, it only increases his reputation in the dreamsharing community.

He recommends Eames as the best, and it’s true. Arthur can always tell other forgers by some inconsistency, no matter how tiny. But if he were to be honest with himself, he really just wants more opportunities to work with him.

Because he’s gotten addicted to the incredibly inconvenient surge of arousal he always feels around Eames, no matter what shape he’s wearing.


End file.
